A Permanent Incident
by ArtisticNerd64
Summary: A bored and hungry Laotian girl with a permanent marker in hand, plus an unsuspecting, sleeping Japanese victim, equals a good laugh for all but one person.


On a rather chilly Wednesday afternoon, a young Laotian girl is sitting quietly at a kotatsu table in a Japanese themed room, working on a current piece of anime artwork while littering the room with crumpled up pieces of paper.

"I'm glad Japan was able to let me stay at his house while the exterminators spray my house for bugs," she thought aloud to herself. "I really appreciate it. He's so willing to help someone in need. Sometimes I think he's a little too nice with people. It could be his downfall someday, who knows? What am I even talking about at this point?"

She was currently inking her recent artwork with a sharpie marker when she started to feel a bit hungry all of a sudden.

"Oh man. I could go for some sushi or something right about now. I need to see if Kiku made anything for dinner yet." She hopped out from under the kotatsu table and wandered to where she thought Japan was, unaware that she still possessed the sharpie in her hand.

Laos stumbled into the living room with a growling stomach, urging her to find something that was edible. While searching for either Japan or some sort of edible food, she actually found Japan sound asleep on his couch.

'I think he came back from his patrol duty or something. He must be exhausted after having to deal with many annoying people from his country.' she thought as she observed his sleeping form. He was wearing his black patrolling uniform, his hair was neatly arranged in his trademark, stereotypical bowl cut look. His lips were slightly parted, as if asking to be kissed.

"Aw, how cute," she whispered softly. "He looks so peaceful and adorable when he's sleeping." A lightbulb went off in her head when she realized that she still had the sharpie marker in her right hand. A devious smile came across her face.

"I wonder..."

Scribbling and squeaking noises filled the air of the living room as she commenced with her plan. So much for looking for a bite to eat.

After about a few minutes of drawing on her new canvas, Laos whispered, "Wow. I didn't know Kiku was such a heavy sleeper. I thought he would've woken up by now." She wiped a sweat drop from her forehead and added the finishing touches to her newest masterpiece.

Japan barely looks recognizable anymore. Laos drew a unibrow, a handlebar mustache, a gotee, dimples, and cat whiskers on his face. The more she looked at his new features, the more she had to resist the temptation of laughing out loud right in front of him. The marker ink must have tickled him because he was stirring and beginning to wake up. His eyes fluttered open.

"Good evening, Miss Laos. Do you need something?" asked Japan as he was rubbing his eyes awake, unknowingly smearing the ink all across his face.

Laos was attempting, and failing, to contain her laughter as she continued to look at her friend's new facial features. Japan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

That was when Laos couldn't contain it any longer. First was a smirk, then she let out a snort, until she let it all out and started to laugh uncontrollably because of her tiny prank on Japan. He then noticed the sharpie marker that was in her hand. Japan's eyes widened as he immediately stood up from the couch and ran full speed to his full body mirror that he had in his room. Laos waited patiently for his reaction while also possibly getting ready to flee from his house.

"LAOS!!!!"

As soon as he was done yelling, Laos stormed out of his house to flee from him while still laughing loudly, possibly louder than America. Japan was right on her tail with his katana in hand, yelling obscenities at her in his native language. Laos felt no regret for her actions.

"It was so totally worth it!!!"

 **A/N: I initially wrote this story for a good friend of mine who had a Hetalia OC named Laos. She dared me to submit this story to our school's creative writing newspaper as a joke. It got in. This random and weird Hetalia fanfiction actually got selected into the newspaper and people actually liked it! Maybe the journalists were secret Hetalia fans...I was looking through my old laptop and forgot that I actually wrote this. It brought back a lot of good memories! Thanks for reading~!**


End file.
